Prizma Dentata
Prizma Dentata is the daughter of the Tooth Fairy. She's very bright, and very bubbly. Personality Prizma is a very bubbly girl. She always seems like she's on a sugar high, and is border lining on having ADD by the way she's always flittering about. She is the definition of a social butterfly. Even if things seem to be going not her way, she tries to keep a positive attitude. Very rarely does anyone dislike her. However, she also has a streak of kleptomania about her, so if you have anything shiny on you, it's best to check your pockets before she gets too far away from sight. Physical Appearance Prizma is a fairy, and very much looks the part with a single set of dragonfly-like wings. She has light blue skin, and bright prismatic (rainbow) hair that is natural. She was iris- and pupil-less white eyes, with darker blue "tear" markings tipped with dots under each. Her other most unusual feature is her mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Classical Monster Prizma is the daughter of the Tooth Fairy, and although she is typically not portrayed as a monster, there have been several horror films based upon various Tooth Fairy myths. The Tooth Fairy has also been seen as a guardian of children, due to her collection of their discarded baby teeth, because some magical spells require parts of a person (like teeth or nail clippings) to be used to control that person. This in-fanon version pulls ideas from the various myths, as well as that of the Blue Fairy, the Hellboy interpretation of the Tooth Fairy. Reltationships Family Prizma's mother is the Tooth Fairy known as Platina Dentata. She very closely resembles her daughter, except for the fact that her skin is mint green, and her hair is variegated in tones of green and teal. Platina is a sweet woman, who tries her best to be a model mother, but often she tries too hard to make up for the time she spends doing her job. She would very much like for her daughter to take over her job in the future, but for now is letting her act her goofy tweenie bopper self. Though yet to be shown, it's been stated that Prizma's father is a Hammaspeikko, a Finnish Tooth Troll. It can be assumed that what physical traits she doesn't share with Platina, must come from him. Prizma does have a cousin on her fathers side, Phantella Dentata. Friends Prizma is just about everybody's best friend, or at least she tries to be. She has been friends with Howleen Wolf since their days in Monster Elementary, but upon beginning Middle School her family moved to the Spectral Central High school district; since her return though (due to discussed reasons) the two have returned to being as thick as thieves despite their opposite personalities. Her other two best friends, who with her form "Team Fangirl", are Howie Moon and Bella Bominable. Seth Gorgon, and Oliver Time are also in her regular grouping of friends too. She absolutely idolizes Phantazma Cirque. Romance Prizma has a very large, and very publicly known crush on Justin Time, though he seems completely oblivious to it. She doodles about him in her notebook constantly, and has even made several Justin plushies in her Home Ick class. Similarly, his younger brother Oliver has the same feelings for Prizma, and she seems oblivious to that as well. However, it has been hinted at that maybe in a few years Oliver will tell her how he feels and the two could become a couple. Clothing Basic She has a teal long sleeved/shoulder bearing shirt over either a black tanktop, or a black bra. She has a white shirt over dark blue mesh tights. She has light blue leg warmers and white sandals. Her hair is cut in a short pixie styled cut, and her nails are painted in rainbow colors. Her jewelry includes a ser of tooth shaped earrings, a tooth shaped pendant necklace and black choker, as well as a tooth charmed bracelet on her right wrist. She also has a gray hobo bag. Night of the Living Dorks Unavailable. Gloom Beach her hair is held back with a headband, and she wears a bright colored bathing suit with a mesh sarong around her waist. She also has blue sandals. Scream Uniform Prizma actually is not on a MMS sport team, but instead is the mascot for the High School's grimnastics team due to the Middle School not offering that as a sport. Her uniform is similar to a Fearleading uniform, but most notably it's a two piece, and she wears toeless wedge sneakers. She also has a set of matching armwarmers and toe socks. Her hair is also tied back into a poofy ponytail bob. School's Out Prizma has a pink T-shirt on under a periwinkle colored overall dress with tooth shapped clasps. She has blue "sleeve" armwarmers, and rainbow thigh-high socks. She has pink and periwinkle colored sneakers, and her hair is pulled back into two pigtail puffs. Her jewelry includes her tooth charmed bracelet and a black gel band on her right wrist. Classroom Assortment (Home Ick) Class Attire: Her hair is long and tied into a side ponytail. She has a rainbow striped, white tanktop layerd on top of a balck/gray three-quarter lengthed shirt. She has black leggings, with a gray skirt on over them, as well as gray shoes. She also has mismatched earrings; a safety pin in her left ear, and a dangling scissor charm earring in her left. She also comes with a Justin Time plushie she made. After Class: unavailable Frost Bitten Her hair is long and pulled back into two high ponytails. she wears a ling purple and teal shirt on under a salmon colored jacket. She has a fur headband on her head, and red shorts over black tights. She also wears white ski boots. Trivia *Prizma attends Monster Middle School, not Monster High *Seth was originally created as a SCH filler character, but KPenDragon liked her so much she made her Howleen's friend instead *After she and Seth Gorgon became Howleen's friend, the Monster Middle School was "offically formed" *Her "human name" is Rainbow Molder *Her "gender bender name" is Pietro Dentata *She was KPenDragon's first full rerooted MH custom *Prizma is KPenDragon's most recognizeable character, and most popular custom doll Category:Original Characters Category:Tooth Fairy Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:Fairy Category:Females